A second birth: Version 1
by ZobbleStone
Summary: Have you ever wondered how sentient skeletons form, I find out first hand as I become one and literally fall from the sky into a world of bloody evolution, a world of monsters and a new home. Join me on my journey across Remnant and in my battles against any enemies I come across. Possible-Gore-Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A second birth: Version 1**

Chapter 1

I am falling, my computer falling with me and somehow is still powered even though all the cables have been ripped out long ago, speaker somehow still connected to my computer (not a bluetooth speaker) is still playing 'Infected [ GMV ]' ( watch?v=uTfXnGHf-Xs) and attached to my computer as if by glue, desk has long since burnt away, keyboard falling with me somehow (how else would I be recording my experience) along with my mouse and mousepad (recent addition), meal long gone (less mass and smaller than me), glitchy screen somehow working without the cables (barely works with them) and somehow still connected to my computer (how would I see what I was typing otherwise), wind howling past and no ground in sight, nothing but a burning void below me, still sitting on my computer chair that is somehow still upright even though it is top heavy, computer still has internet connection somehow is currently being used to install grammarly because this computer doesn't have any spellcheck apps (unlike my ipad air that has one automatically installed) and my whole body is going numb. My taste buds are stopping working, my itches are stopping (nooooooooooooooooo, my boredom relief), my sight was getting blurry, my hearing was stopping and suddenly my...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... feelings stopped as my body erupted in a black and silver flame (clothing somehow untouched by the fire. The music suddenly switched to 'AMV Evil Eye' ( watch?v=2IkPEm-_Hc4 1:47, playback speed 2, looping on). I could smell burning flesh and my vision was back enough to continue typing this, somehow the flame that surrounds my hand (obscuring my view) wasn't burning my keyboard or my mouse (its taking hours to correctly spell this because of the flame) and the music has long since been burned into my brain as I cannot figure out why I can't pause the video...

... And after hours I have turned down the playback speed to normal. "Why did it take hours?" whoever decided to read this may ask (stupid question), the answer is "I have no idea in seven hells!"...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... feelings stopped as my body erupted in a black and silver flame (clothing somehow untouched by the fire. The music suddenly switched to 'AMV Evil Eye' ( watch?v=2IkPEm-_Hc4 1:47, playback speed 2, looping on). I could smell burning flesh and my vision was back enough to continue typing this, somehow the flame that surrounds my hand (obscuring my view) wasn't burning my keyboard or my mouse (its taking hours to correctly spell this because of the flame) and the music has long since been burned into my brain as I cannot figure out why I can't pause the video...

... And after hours I have turned down the playback speed to normal. "Why did it take hours?" whoever decided to read this may ask (stupid question), the answer is "I have no idea in seven hells!".

_**Insert linebreak here**_

It is the third day of my constant fall and somehow I'm not starving (unusual considering that I'm almost constantly starving). Oh, (I almost forgot to write this what with my lack of sleep) I have found why I couldn't see under the flame. It turns out that if the flesh was burning off your body, skin slowly turning to ash without you noticing, muscle evaporating almost instantaneously after and organs dissolving is a horrifying sight that could drive the example insane. luckily I could not feel or see the process until I placed one of my hands in front of my 'eyes' and then my brain thought that I should know how it feels and I knew what to type.

_I __t__h__i__n__k __t__h__a__t __I__'__m __g__o__i__n__g __i__n__s__a__n__e__, _Not. My voice isn't working (at all), I can see my skeleton through my partially transparent flame, the flame is changing to the same colour that my skin was (tan line and everything), somehow my clothes are still undamaged and clinging to my body, my flames have changed to act almost like what my skin was, I'm just as dexterous as in life and I have found that my 'eyes' have a slight red glow.

Just a few seconds ago a red beam has opened and closed to my right. It was crimson red with briefly appearing particles of black smoke, lasted for four seconds and was silent.

_**Insert linebreak here**_

This is the written recording of what interesting occurred on the fourth day here. The date is 28/06/2019 and the beam occurred twice today. I am still falling but at least I have found a celestial body, a moon to be specific, a broken moon that has it's debris stationery compared to the celestial body meaning that it is a planet with floating islands. The moon also appears to be orbiting around the planet that I thought I was falling towards but it turns out that I appear to be flying at a set altitude... My music is automatically changing again to 'The Storm [GMV]' ( watch?v=CGrBuivX9aA Looping on) and just as the song starts a vortex of clouds begins to form below me, just as the updraft begins to accelerat .

_**Insert linebreak here**_

**And that is the end of chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought of my first chapter of A second birth: Version 1 in the second paragraph of your review although anything with personal details will need to be taken down because this is a public site.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A second birth: Version 1**

Chapter 2

_I have been falling for hours, my keyboard and computer are long gone but I'm finally descending. I can see the ground below, a white building that looks like a spire was the first to come into view, then tiled rooves and finally a plaza. _

_And sud_d_en_ly with a mighty *CRACK* I had landed with a crater formed around me, a raven & drunken crow landing on the edge of the crater for a better view of me, a crowd of students had formed around the crater, each with their own unique weaponry in hand (or foot in one case), each student in a combat stance and I had chosen that moment to stand. My clothing was not much different from what they were wearing except for the fact that most of them were in armour. I was standing in the least threatening manner that I knew and began scratching my back from my landing but while I was doing so all my moving joints popped loudly signalling the armed students to attack. The flame that I used as skin chose that moment to turn silver and burn brightly, blinding all foes with sight and allowing me to dodge their initial attacks. In an unexpected bound of strength, I leapt out of the crowd using the fire as muscle and in doing so my fire turned crimson and black on impact with the shattering ground before I forced my flame to summon black smoke (I had no clue I could do that at the time). What happened immediately after was a massive plume of smoke erupted from my bones creating a pitch black cloud (from my view it was clear as swimming pool water) of smoke that went on for a meter in every direction.

This had proven to be distracting enough for me to sprint to a tree, get hidden amongst the branches and begin dissipating the smoke. Needless to say, this was a very distracting move and when the smoke had cleared most of the students were fainted on the ground with the rest either dragging the feinted out of the smoke or trying to find me. The crow and raven had perched next to me and were looking sheepish, the crow drunkenly flew away before the raven turned to a crimson beam before disappearing.

_**Insert linebreak here**_

I was very lucky that my flame doesn't give off smoke anymore because if it did I would have been found by now but I was luckier than I gave myself credit as I appear to be scentless (but my smoke smells like burning flesh).

It is currently night and I have no clue where I am although the surroundings look strangely familiar. Almost like a school from an anime I had seen and the equipment of the students was similar as well. It almost looks like I'm in 'beacon'. But that cannot be right, it is fiction, not an actual place but if my recent change in appearance means anything, common sense will not help me much for now.

I had decided to abandon logic and drop from my hiding place in favour of searching for the wizard. The thud startled the nearest student and caught their attention because the 'skeleton' had just dropped from a tree and was looking around cautiously. The student in question was wearing a formal red dress with faintly glowing yellow accents and no weapons currently in hand. She had a shocked look but I didn't spare more than a glance before bolting off past her in the direction she was moving in, towards the spire. During the instance that I passed her my flame flashed silver then black, blinding her and causing the pathing below my feet to shatter as I sped onwards towards the spire.

The spire had an automatic door that lead directly into a lift that I couldn't activate because the panel had no numbers for the floors or even buttons, only a panel that didn't activate when I tapped it so instead I smashed the roof of the lift with a punch towards the ceiling and climbed through the (now) missing panel to begin climbing the cables of the lift, if it had any. It turns out that the lifts here use generators but no pulleys or gears leaving me to begin climbing the power cables that lined the lift shaft. I didn't get far before the lift began to rise. I dropped back on top of the lift as it carried it's occupant to the first floor, the sudden thud surprizing the occupant but she left on the floor and let me continue my climb as the lift began falling. I continued my climb to the doors to the headmaster's office.

Standing on the edge of the doorway I pry the door open, it's surprisingly easy to do so and I edged into the office before the door slammed behind me. In front of me was a wide room with gears clanging in the ceiling above, two potted plants (one to the immediate left, the other to the immediate right), one desk with a birdcage to the right and behind the desk one swivel chair facing the windows at the far side of the room.

_**Insert linebreak here**_

**And that was the end of chapter 2. Review replies here:**

**Oliver Otter1:** Seems like an interesting enough start, looking forward to where you will take this :D

Thankyou and please note that this story might coincide another one of mine. It might not because the poll is taking so long but it might.

**And those were the reviews.**

**Please tell me what you thought of my first chapter of A second birth: Version 1 in the second paragraph of your review although anything with personal details will need to be taken down because this is a public site.**


End file.
